


哥歌

by sunsetsunrise18



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetsunrise18/pseuds/sunsetsunrise18
Summary: ABO/杨A嘉O/OOC随便写写





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ABO/杨A嘉O/OOC  
随便写写

01

胡春杨今年十八。他像所有的alpha一样，智商超群，天赋层点满，又有高知父母加持，纵然高中三年里睡觉逃课泡网吧的事他全做过，甚至高考前一个月还曾因为在语文课上睡觉被点起来罚站，他仍然轻轻松松考上了首都双一流院校的热门专业。

胡春杨家位于首都附近的一个二线直辖市市区，坐城际列车来回极其方便，他又从小被捧在手心里养大，于是父母多次旁敲侧击，表明不想让他住校。可胡春杨认定自己本质是只要飞很远的候鸟，不能再继续做被人瞧不起的妈宝A。

父母实在是放心不下他，他却天生雷打不动的执拗，两方争执许久，最后各退一步折中取了个办法，将胡春杨托付给因工作原因要自己住公寓的他表哥——黄嘉新。

胡春杨对黄嘉新的印象已十分模糊。他们童年时经常混在一起玩，翻墙爬树掏鸟窝的好伙伴，直到黄嘉新全家搬去了首都。自那之后两人相见的次数急剧减少，一只手就能数清。

上一次碰面还是胡春杨爷爷去世，在葬礼上胡春杨远远地看见了他，穿了一身黑。那天下起了小雨，他打着把伞，面带悲伤地站在胡春杨姑姑旁边。

黄嘉新猛然蹿高了，整个人像破土而出的竹笋，在不知不觉中抽条拔高，不再是小时候跟他一样不分彼此的矮了。他看起来过了一米八，比例也很好。黄嘉新走过来拥抱胡春杨，胡春杨竟然要垫一点脚才可以揽住他的肩膀。胡春杨听到周围的亲戚议论起他，说他们家从离开这座发展停滞的城市奔向京城后就彻底跟周围的亲戚朋友断了层，要知道首都的中产跟他们这里的中产之间的差别可大了去了。那群人又阴阳怪气地说起他们家去了首都之后，避亲戚避得像躲老鼠，让人心寒。

胡春杨妈妈把这些当做笑话说给黄嘉新妈妈听。他的姑姑哈哈大笑，笑骂那群长舌妇活该一辈子没出息。接着牵着胡春杨的手说，我躲亲戚？放屁。杨杨，大学去北京读。正好你哥一个人住我不放心，你陪着他，保护着他点。

胡春杨疑惑了，表哥一米八的大个子要我保护吗？他保护我还差不多吧。

别看他长得高。你哥呀，姑姑凑到胡春杨耳边对他讲，是个Omega。

胡春杨怎么也没想到黄嘉新会是Omega，他甚至想过自己高考发挥失常只能去读二本，也绝不敢轻易做出这种假设。

不过他没震惊多久，就迅速一头扎进了复习的漩涡里。直到现在左手拿着学校的录取通知书，右手拿着表哥家的地址。他开始思考这件事会给他带来何种影响。他是理科生，脑子转得快，没一会就想到了最坏的结果。

他缓缓打开手机Google搜索，“近亲繁殖胎儿畸形率到底有多高”。

跟黄嘉新住到一起两个月后，胡春杨才终于明白了姑姑的良苦用心。从上周开始，姑姑就不再跟他进行简单的寒暄，而是进一步地问了许多详细的问题，譬如“你哥最近有没有跟哪个alpha走得很近啊？”“他最近有没有带谁回家啊？”

说来也巧，黄嘉新那天正好带了个alpha回来。那alpha比黄嘉新还要高，胡春杨怀疑他已过了一米九。黄嘉新站在他旁边显得无比娇小，变成了现世里平庸标准的omega。那alpha一看就不是头一次来了，轻车熟路地走进来拉开冰箱找汽水喝，余光看见正在打游戏的胡春杨，惊讶地问：“这谁啊？”

黄嘉新回答他：“我表弟。人大的，刚读大一。跟我一块住，离学校近。”

“噢噢噢，人大啊，厉害厉害。你好，我人大旁边北理工的。”那人向胡春杨伸出了手。

胡春杨挑挑眉，他没想到这傻大个会是北理工的。他确实是在以貌取人，这人浑身上下透露出的气息，实在不像个高校学生。果然，当他又问，“你哪个专业？”后，那人不好意思地挠挠头，“我体育特长生。”

晚上跟体育生坐在一起吃饭，一大盘麻辣小龙虾。体育生今年大三了，忽然怀念起自己的高中时代，正怀着旧呢不知怎么又聊到了当年的高考成绩。

胡春杨先说，他数学考了147。体育生听了不以为然，跟我差不多啊。

黄嘉新不肯放过他，追究下去，差不多是差多少？

“我47嘛。”

黄嘉新哈哈大笑，剥开一个虾塞进体育生嘴里。

胡春杨不懂黄嘉新为什么会跟这样的alpha在一起，他已经是成年人了，不该像恶俗青春偶像剧里的人那样，优等生O偏爱上体育生A。那是戏剧，放在现实里不合理。

不过这疑惑也没用多久就又被胡春杨自动打消了。元旦黄嘉新带他去热带度假，跟体育生一起，在海边，体育生脱了上衣露出好看的腹肌，凑到黄嘉新面前嬉皮笑脸地让他伸手感受一下。

黄嘉新踹他一脚，让他抓紧滚。可胡春杨坐在他旁边，看见他眼里满满的笑意。

体育生也不是真的一无所知，他或许智商低得可怜，可却灵敏地感知得到胡春杨不能启齿的小秘密。

那天胡春杨接到黄嘉新打来的电话，他那时刚下了课，戴上耳机，以为表哥又会像以前一样问他晚上想吃什么。

接通以后却听到不太对劲的声音，是细微的撞击声还有急促的喘息声夹杂在一起，还混着断续的呜咽。

胡春杨清楚地听出那是黄嘉新的声音，接着他又听到黄嘉欣喊体育生的名字，叫他挂掉电话。

体育生没挂，胡春杨挂掉了。

胡春杨有些生气了，那天回去后，他对黄嘉新说：“哥，没必要。他一个可能毕业证都拿不到的人，没必要。”

黄嘉新正在洗水果，切好了哈密瓜端给了他。胡春杨说，我不想吃。黄嘉新放在他面前，说：“他国家一级运动员，全国锦标赛拿过金牌。没你说的那么不值一提。你恃才傲物太久了，要是你少考几分，他多蒙对几个选择题，你们或许还会成为校友。我也不是一般的omega，不信门当户对择优录取那一套。你还是好好读书吧。”

这一整段话的重心是，黄嘉新批评他太傲。这点胡春杨不予置否。他不得不傲，他必须傲。从小拿的奖状证书堆成小山，天赋型选手十分钟能学出别人一小时的效果。他是最典型的优等alpha，也许是因为脑力太过发达，上帝很公平，减了点他的身高，即使是这样，他依然会成为上层社会的优质alpha，这是肯定的。

胡春杨快速过滤掉这一点，结论是他还会继续傲下去。他又把注意力转移到“我不是一般的omega”上，什么叫不是一般的omega？再不一般又能有多不一般？谁能逃脱信息素的吸引？哪个omega能逃脱alpha的绝对控制？在一A多O的前提下如果选择了不合适的alpha，结局必然十分惨烈。

所以胡春杨说：“哥。你别这样。”

没过多久胡春杨得了两个消息，一好一坏。好的是，他发现黄嘉新对体育生并没有投入太多感情，他们之间更像各取所需的炮友。

坏的是，胡春杨有一天不小心看到张黄嘉新跟个男人站在一起的照片，两个人在某个景点前，贴得很近，那人搂着他哥的腰，他哥的头还靠在那人身上。

胡春杨指着那个人问他表哥：“你怎么会认识我老师？”

黄嘉新也愣了，“你老师？他教过你？”

“我马原老师。姓陈对吧？公共课，每次教室都会坐满，甚至还有其他系的女生专门跑来蹭听。”

黄嘉新点点头，是哦，他好像确实是教马原的。

黄嘉新笑了，揉揉他的脑袋说：“你哥我这不是听了你的建议嘛，体育生你嫌脑子笨，我这回可是找了个大学老师，怎么样？”

胡春杨的脸色极其难看。

胡春杨很快看穿自己的内心，一切都很明白。他之前并不是看不上四级到现在也考不过的白痴体育生，他只是看不上黄嘉新的男朋友，无论是谁。即使是从人大附小一路保送读到人大博士的他的马原老师，即使胡春杨曾多次跟别人夸过他讲课有意思，那也不行。胡春杨就是看不上。

体育生有什么用呢？跑得快有什么用呢？教马原的有什么用呢？学哲学的有什么用呢？

都不适合黄嘉新。

那到底谁适合黄嘉新呢？

胡春杨忽然陷入了alpha的发情期。起因是他不知从哪里看了个片子，那里面的omega侧脸竟然有点像黄嘉新。当晚他就做了春梦，接着从梦中惊醒，像梦游一样在半夜跑去了夜店，想要交代掉自己的处A身。

当他迷糊地搂着一个漂亮的omega，即将吻上对方的唇时，他头痛欲裂，又再次清醒，接着靠着残存不多的意识跑回家。

可他已经被那个omega浓郁的信息素勾出了发情症状。事态紧急，不解决不行。他当机立断地敲响他春梦对象的房门，看到黄嘉新出现在眼前的那一刻按着他倒在了那张他肖想很久的床上。

黄嘉新被他按着，动弹不得，AO体力的差异在此显现，纵然胡春杨比他小，比他矮，他还是推不动他，只能由着胡春杨凶狠地亲吻他。

黄嘉新有些头痛，他放纵胡春杨住进来的那天，就应该想到有可能会发展成这样。他不是在养个表亲的弟弟，他养了头不知天高地厚的狼狗，早晚有一天会原形毕露把他吞吃入腹。

黄嘉新没别的办法，胡春杨显然是被omega的信息素反向吸引而被迫进入了发情期，如果不快点解决，不知会出什么事。

或许他也有点私心在，黄嘉新不是圣人更不是道德高尚的五好青年，否则他也不会跟胡春杨的老师做炮友。黄嘉新从容地回应胡春杨的吻，顺从地张开双腿，摆出omega最漂亮的姿态，一只手扣住胡春杨的背，另一只手抓紧身下的床单。

他的手指贴在上面，指节蜷缩，床单被揪成一小团塞在他手心里。胡春杨是第一次，急急忙忙，一秒都不愿意等，他的春梦成了真，梦想在这一刻照进了现实，那些看过的下流片子变成了真实场景，主演不再是像黄嘉新，现在在他身下眼里含着一层潋滟水光的就是黄嘉新本人。

胡春杨身上所有的恶在这一刻集体冲破他身体的局限，他好想这样把黄嘉新吞下肚，成为他身体的一部分，谁都不给，体育生不行，马原老师也不行。

他用力掰开黄嘉新的双腿，那个漂亮的小穴被他的信息素刺激得流了不少水了。他急着顶进去，一秒都不想再耽搁了，他想看黄嘉新哭，黄嘉新在他梦里哭了好多次，有时在他身下，有时伏在他身上，有时在地板上，有时在阳台前。他哭得很漂亮，脸色是潮红，眼角是粉红，嘴角被胡春杨咬破了，哭得像小猫崽在叫，不是连贯的，气音混在里面。他哭归哭，梦里他是完美哥哥，脸上已经流满了泪水，却还是将双腿向他张开，允许他的肆意妄为。他把胡春杨当做小孩子，无条件的包容。那些春梦似乎不止关乎于性，还有些别的东西，胡春杨在黄嘉新身上寄托了别的，投射了他的奇妙思想，黄嘉新在梦里是永远包容他的好哥哥。

可现实里黄嘉新不溺爱胡春杨，他把腿夹住了，他让胡春杨戴套，不戴套不能做。

胡春杨好难过，他是被迫长大的小孩，抗拒一切阻碍，只想要最纯真最原始的性爱。于是他撒娇，他说：“哥哥，我不想戴，可不可以不戴？好不好啊。”

胡春杨是他父母的宝贝，却不是黄嘉新的宝贝。黄嘉新没有进入发情期，他头脑清醒，即使他以一种待宰的姿势被胡春杨圈住，他仍然果断拒绝：“不行。不戴不做。”

胡春杨瘪瘪嘴，“我不会戴，哥哥给我戴好不好呀。”

黄嘉新头痛得很，年下A最招人讨厌的点就在这里，什么都要教。他握着胡春杨的那根，红着脸给他戴上套子，接着又分开腿，允许他进入。他的两条腿架在胡春杨腰上，接着胡春杨操进来，他的手捏住床单，眼泪迸出来了，跟胡春杨春梦里完全不同，他哭得很克制，呻吟也是克制的，可他内里是同样的温柔，双腿主动向外分得更开，自己用手掰住膝盖，方便胡春杨顶得更深。

胡春杨捏着他的脚踝把玩，他是偷吃了禁果的亚当，对这片伊甸园他一无所知，他很急，莽撞地探索，顶得黄嘉新拔高了声音，闭着眼睛咬着嘴唇乖巧地挨操。

伊甸园是他的了，胡春杨总想留下点什么，黄嘉新的大腿内侧遭了殃，除了吻的咬的，就是掐的，青青紫紫印在他白皙的肌肤上，反而有种淫荡的漂亮。

顶到生殖腔的时候，黄嘉新的叫声断了，他叫不出了。他那时又教了胡春杨一个新姿势，他上半身侧躺在餐桌上，侧脸贴住冰冷的桌面，胡春杨操进了他的生殖腔，他抓住胡春杨的胳膊，小声对他说：“就是这里，别乱顶了。”

那地方敏感得很，胡春杨轻轻动一下，他就要哭叫一声，那是不能承受的舒服，太多了，他的身体兜不住。

可胡春杨本质是不讲情面的alpha，对哥哥也是一样的狠，他不再扮演温顺的弟弟，扯掉了乖巧的伪装，接着就只顾着自己爽去了，将黄嘉新的哭叫都撞碎，跟黄嘉新的眼泪一样，掉了一地，他浑身上下一塌糊涂。

胡春杨还喊他，哥哥，你夹紧一点。

黄嘉新只能哆嗦着腿照办，接着是铺天盖地涌来的快感，将他淹没，还有积攒许久的高潮，他的手伏贴在木质的餐桌上，指节蜷起，指尖用力按在上面发了白，抬起一点手腕，手背上的青筋都凸得十分明显，伴随着一声戛然而止的哭叫，过了数秒后手无力地垂下。

胡春杨吻在他沾着眼泪的眼睛上，喊他，哥哥，我好喜欢你。

胡春杨又得了好消息和坏消息。好消息是他把他表哥睡了，睡了很多次，他把春梦里出现的场景全部付诸实践。黄嘉新成为他的性启蒙老师，不光教会了他怎么戴套，还教给他很多种体位，最后他们一起模拟考试，黄嘉新给胡春杨打了满分，他背上的抓痕就是最好的证明。

坏消息是胡春杨很快察觉出自己同他的前辈——体育生和马原老师没什么区别。黄嘉新怎样对他们，就怎样对胡春杨。胡春杨觉得这样不对，他们不光睡过了，他们还是表亲，黄嘉新是他的哥哥。

胡春杨小时候的岁月都是陪着黄嘉新度过的，也可以说他们是互相陪伴，分不清谁付出更多。别人都以为胡春杨矮矮的小小的，是黄嘉新的小跟班，可只有他自己知道，黄嘉新宠他宠得像亲兄弟一样。这就是独生子女的好处，让他能和黄嘉新跨越那点小间隔，心贴心地交流。

胡春杨最爱追着黄嘉新喊哥哥，哥哥哥哥，我的好哥哥。黄嘉新是胡春杨小小世界里除了父母外最重要的人，胡春杨跟他吃同一根雪糕，喝同一杯水，一切都可以共享。以至于胡春杨越发贪心，他想黄嘉新变成他的所有物，共享要变成独占。

黄嘉新上了小学后交了新朋友，介绍给胡春杨认识。胡春杨一句话没说，回家就哭了。

妈妈问他为什么哭，他说我的哥哥要去做别人的哥哥了。

他不要他的哥哥交新朋友，哥哥必须永远是他的哥哥。

再后来黄嘉新要搬家了，胡春杨一家去送他们，那时候还没取消月台票，胡春杨小小的身躯站在月台上靠着父母，被周围送别的人群挤来挤去，他看着眼前绿色的庞然大物，他不清楚这长长方方的是什么，大概就是大人嘴里说的火车。胡春杨惊慌失措的伸出手去拉他的哥哥，他睁大了双眼，看着黄嘉新一点点消失在他眼前。火车轰隆隆地开走了，直到彻底远去，胡春杨才后知后觉地哭出声。他终于意识到，他的哥哥就这样从他的世界里走掉了。

胡春杨如今已经成年，黄嘉新从他人生里暂时缺席了整整十年。他要把这些年黄嘉新欠他的宠爱全部要回来。

所以他把黄嘉新睡了，睡了一次又一次。他抱着虔诚的态度，是热爱将理论投入实践的三好学生，一有空就抓着他的老师进行实验。

黄嘉新没有小时候那么惯着他了，有次做到一半，接到紧急电话，一把推开干得正爽的他，穿好衣服又赶去工作。

胡春杨好难过，他的哥哥为什么不是他的哥哥了，他的哥哥应该无条件地宠爱他，把一切都分享给他，包括他自己，将他从里到外当做珍贵礼物送给他，这样才是他的哥哥。

胡春杨知道自己有病，他有恋哥癖，他把黄嘉新美化成神，又要神垂爱他。胡春杨认为这样没什么不妥，黄嘉新就该这样。

事实是黄嘉新不是神，仍然是他的好哥哥。他仍然用自己的方式纵容着胡春杨，他分开自己的双腿，用枕头垫高自己的腰，他骑在胡春杨身上，抬高自己的身体又重重落下，他趴在阳台的栏杆前，向后挺腰去迎合胡春杨。胡春杨被他用特殊的方式溺爱着。

小孩总是贪得无厌的，胡春杨是不懂事的小孩。

他在一次实践教学中，咬上了他老师后颈上的腺体，牙齿深深嵌入，血腥味浓重，黄嘉新痛得流眼泪，抬眼去看自己的弟弟，看见他嘴角还沾着自己的血。

他头好痛，被咬腺体又痛又爽，他早就被刺激得高潮了。可他看不清胡春杨，看不清自己，跟他解释自己的特殊体质并不是难事，可能第二天胡春杨看到自动复原的腺体他自己就会明白。

可令黄嘉新茫然的是，他开始思考，自己到底该不该这么惯着胡春杨胡作非为。


	2. 02

02

胡春杨半仰着头看黄嘉新，真诚地问他：我可以永远做你的小孩吗？

黄嘉新冷静地回答：我是你哥，不是你妈。

胡春杨在童年时可以独享黄嘉新的温暖怀抱。当他被狗狗咬了，被别的小朋友欺负了，或者跑步崴到脚了，就会脸上挂着两行泪一头撞进黄嘉新的胸膛里。黄嘉新发育得较晚，初三时才猛然蹿起，在那之前他跟胡春杨是同一个型号，没有距离感。他的肩膀是一方小小天地，能为胡春杨遮风挡雨。

胡春杨好爱做小孩，在黄嘉新身边他永远是小孩。当年黄嘉新的离开是迫使他长大的催化剂，他只能将所有幼稚的情绪锁在身体里，尽力去扮演一个大人。这让胡春杨很抑郁，他很长一段时间内走不出来，父母甚至怀疑他半路患上了自闭症。他跟自闭症也差不多，脑子里只想着一个问题，哥哥为什么要走？

后来是他忽然从某个同学那里学到，朋友和哥哥是不同的。他可以有朋友，哥哥也可以有朋友。朋友不能代替哥哥，哥哥也不能代替朋友。

但他同学没有将他完全教会，剩下的一半扔给他自己领悟。于是他越走越歪，哥哥虽然与朋友不同，但哥哥可以是伴侣，是爱人。

现在回到了黄嘉新身边，胡春杨又做回需要别人哄着疼着的他，他喜欢用牙去咬黄嘉新脖子上的肉，没有分寸没有规矩，留下深刻的齿痕，他还喜欢吻黄嘉新的侧脸，经常用头去蹭黄嘉新的颈窝，像只无家可归的可怜小狗。

胡春杨自认为他是被黄嘉新一点点惯成了今天这个样子。黄嘉新是帮凶和共犯，对此他必须负责。

今晚胡春杨本该辗转难眠，他咬破了他表哥的腺体，信息素注入，他成为黄嘉新的alpha。这是明摆着的乱伦，黄嘉新会被他害得这辈子都不能有孩子。

黄嘉新被咬住的时候，像一只羚羊被扼住喉咙，浑身发颤，胡春杨从背后抱住他，用轻吻去抚平他的伤口。他的吻很烫，贴在黄嘉新的后颈上，他的背脊寸寸弯下去，瘫软在胡春杨怀里。胡春杨极其平静，紧紧握住黄嘉新的手，这一切早已在他脑海里出现过许多遍。

胡春杨睡得很好。他梦寐以求的终于得到手，是灵魂深处的满足，他一夜好梦。

第二天醒来，他不自觉地伸手去摸黄嘉新的后颈，想要反复确认属于自己的领地。可他的手所及之处是一片平滑，没有丁点咬伤的痕迹。

胡春杨吓得坐直身体，瞪大了双眼，黄嘉新背对着他仍在熟睡，卧室的窗帘被拉开一个小口，清晨的阳光投进来，照在他背上。胡春杨颤抖着双手又去抚摸了一次，那块地方依然是完美无缺。这不合理，胡春杨第一反应是自己现在正在梦中，掐了自己一把感到疼痛后快速否认，接着他又换了种思路，那就是昨晚，昨晚是一场美妙的春梦。

可黄嘉新腰间腿间被他揉弄出来的痕迹清晰地呈现在他眼前。胡春杨揉揉眼睛再看一遍，那里依然是色情的漂亮。

胡春杨是学理论物理的，对生物十分不感兴趣，一时搞不清这其中的原因。他只知道，自己要被从伊甸园里驱逐了。

“我早就说过，我不是一般的omega。我的腺体比较特别，谁咬都没用，第二天就会自动复原。”黄嘉新在胡春杨面前慢条斯理地穿衣服，衬衫扣子一颗颗地扣好。他一身轻松，早就料到如今的场面，丝毫不慌张。

原来真的有人可以逃脱信息素的吸引，原来真的有omega可以摆脱alpha的绝对控制。这个人就是胡春杨的哥哥。

他的哥哥确实不是普通人，他是这混乱世界里最清醒的人。

“我之前做你的老师。现在你可以毕业了。”

黄嘉新是非常尽职尽责的老师，他教会了胡春杨好多。他极其有耐心，胡春杨顶得他痛了，他只会皱皱眉小声提醒，给予他改正的机会。他十分温柔，无论胡春杨来势如何，他是包容万物的湖水，等着胡春杨的劣根性主动掉进来，他再用温柔将其包裹，点点软化融进自己的血肉之躯。

胡春杨不想毕业，他好想修这门课修一辈子。他是神童，有过目不忘的本领，他一直记得黄嘉新仰起脖子时疼痛的抽气，记得他睫毛上沾着星星点点的泪，记得他因为弯折凹陷的腰窝，记得他泛红的耳垂和眼角。他会记一辈子，这些画面藏在他脑海深处，在夜晚时跑出来，给他营造出一场场绮丽美梦。

可不行，人总是要长大的，有入学就有毕业。黄嘉新不同意让他做永远的小孩，要拉开笼子一把将他推出去，逼他在风雨交加的天空上飞翔。

“我不受alpha信息素的影响，心情好坏由我控制，想法也完全由自己大脑主导，这很好，可以保证我的每一个选择都是为了自己而做，”黄嘉新面对着胡春杨，一句一顿地对他进行审判：“所有没有人能靠老天爷的安排使我爱上他，体育生不会，马原老师不会，你——更不会。”

黄嘉新的腺体是潘多拉魔盒，如果胡春杨能忍住诱惑，那表哥仍然可以送给他一次亲吻，一场性爱，甚至一种类似于爱情的温柔。小孩子有时候需要的并不多，大概就是这些无足轻重的，虚无缥缈的。胡春杨也已然长大了，小时候他只能站在月台上哭，他追不上火车，离去的轰鸣声盖住他的耳膜，轰隆隆，轰隆隆，像下雨天的雷声。

现在胡春杨是一个成年人，一个alpha，他学会了面不改色地去接受离别。

可他还是喜欢缠着黄嘉新，黄嘉新甩不掉他。这就是血亲的好处，血亲是打断骨头还要连着筋的，怎么都斩不断。更何况黄嘉新身上还背负着照顾胡春杨的职责，他们不得不住在一起，谁都没法搬走，仍然要在一个屋檐下抬头不见低头见地朝夕相处。

所以做爱是不能避免的，胡春杨歪理论一大堆，偏偏脑子又生得好，黄嘉新提出一个异议，他能找出十条理由反驳。

胡春杨最著名的歪理是，你是omega，我是alpha，我是你弟弟，我们必须做爱。

黄嘉新心底还是对他残留了一点宠爱，于是假装被他说服，同意了，脱掉衣服，露出好看的骨骼和肌肤纹理，肋骨处筋骨凸显的漂亮，侧腰的曼妙曲线，泛着粉红的膝盖，全部像展览艺术品一样露给胡春杨看。接着胡春杨扑上来，将他撕碎。黄嘉新好像一直期待着这样，他等着被别人打碎。

胡春杨觉得表哥跟自己实在是太配了。没人能比他更适合黄嘉新，也没人比黄嘉新更适合他。没有选择，他们必须相爱。

胡春杨问，我们怎么能不在一起？我们从小就认识，是青梅竹马，父母更不用说，省了再互相介绍的麻烦，我们还是表兄弟，在一起那可是亲上加亲。

天才的脑子是如此复杂，又如此简单，道德伦理不包括在里面，想要做的事，只需要分析利弊，再规避风险就可以。所以乱伦在胡春杨这里是亲上加亲，孩子只要不生就好了。他和黄嘉新是天作之合，任何人都不能将他们拆散。

可惜黄嘉新跟他不同，他是正常人，俗世里的普通人，他不能陪着胡春杨由着性子胡闹。

他对胡春杨说，世界上又不是只有我一个omega。

许多年过去了，胡春杨却一直忘不掉他站在月台上踮高了脚尖，使出全身的力气去握住黄嘉新的手，最后却要一点点松开的画面。他看见黄嘉新眼里倒映出的自己，神情慌张，面容扭曲。他忘不掉黄嘉新的离开，他固执地认为如果黄嘉新当时不走，他们会一直相互扶持着走下去。黄嘉新一定会比现在还宠爱他。黄嘉新不会冷漠地对他说，世界上又不是只有我一个omega，相反，黄嘉新只会说，我就是你唯一的omega。

可是哥哥的话还是要听，胡春杨偶尔也要学着做个乖弟弟。于是他被迫断舍离，从戒断跟哥哥做爱开始。这不是件容易的事，堪比青春期少女减肥，正是需要多吃饭长身体的年纪，却要抑制食欲保持饥饿感。胡春杨似乎比她们还要惨，减肥是有上限的，可他没有。一旦离开哥哥就是永远的了，黄嘉新长高了长大了，肩膀变宽了，不再是之前那么窄了，却再也不能容下胡春杨。

胡春杨不是为了自己，他纯粹是为了黄嘉新。他自己不要脸就算了，总不能捎带着黄嘉新陪他遭罪。他不在乎被骂，被指点，可黄嘉新不行。他可以不要孩子，却不能剥夺黄嘉新生育的权利。胡春杨平日里最喜欢讲人权，满嘴歪理哄骗黄嘉新给他操的时候拿出来用最顺手，现在可不能翻脸不认人的双标。

可好像老天爷也十分偏向他。胡春杨又去夜店了，那里的omega本身信息素就像酒一样醉人了，还喷了好闻的香水，胡春杨上次一进门就差点被整趴下，足以见出功力有多强。可这次很反常，一个omega都快全脱光了，他还丁点反应都没有。

“你是不是不行？”

这话本来是很伤人自尊的，换成其他任何一个alpha都要暴怒，再按着发问的omega跟他证明自己。可胡春杨歪歪头，看看自己平静的命根子，真诚地回答：“好像是的。”

胡春杨好高兴，走出去的时候笑得眼睛眯起来，那omega看他的眼神像看神经病。但只有他自己知道，他不是不行，是那个omega不行。他只能对黄嘉新行。

他不是痴迷，也不是异想天开，他是洞察天机。他的一切荒诞想法都是正确的。没有人比黄嘉新更适合他。没有选择，他们必须相爱。

黄嘉新完全没料到会发生这种情况。他亲身体验过胡春杨那玩意的厉害，他忘不掉自己哭得稀里哗啦的样子，胡春杨抱着他在镜子前逼他看，他被迫看了一眼，镜子里的自己被操熟了，上面流眼泪，下面流水。胡春杨夸他漂亮，他哭得更厉害了。

他不信，要带胡春杨去做检查。结果又被胡春杨骗了。胡春杨最会骗人。他撒娇要黄嘉新给他检查，黄嘉新一不是医生，二没有仪器，怎么给他查？一来二去，又查到了床上。

检查结果是胡春杨没有任何问题，依然同往常一样。黄嘉新也是，依然是头埋在枕头里把破碎的呻吟堵回喉咙里。

胡春杨不用再担心毕业的事，他在学习途中受了伤，黄嘉新就是他的保险公司，要对他负责，给他赔偿。赔偿当然还是黄嘉新本人。这件事解决后，胡春杨再也没有烦心事。他甚至变得比之前更贪心。

一次学习时，他又操进了黄嘉新的生殖腔，顶着那块软肉慢慢地磨，黄嘉新整个人都在细微地颤抖，好像即将要被打碎了。胡春杨叼着他的耳垂，跟他说：“哥哥，我好想你给我生个孩子呀。”

黄嘉新哭得隐忍，牙齿咬住胡春杨的肩膀，夹紧了腿，哑着声音让他闭嘴，脸被羞红了，话也因为顶弄说得断断续续，实在没什么震慑力，反而惹得胡春杨又重复了一次。

生是肯定不能生的，无论是从伦理角度还是生物角度考虑，都是不能生的。所以胡春杨说“我好想”，这是一种很难实现的强烈渴望。胡春杨了解到，过去的贵族为了保证血统的纯正都是近亲结婚。如此看来他和黄嘉新的相爱就更加合理。他甚至曾肖想过，哥哥怀了孕，肚子和胸脯鼓起来，还会流出奶水，那幻想的桃色画面又让他做了春梦。

可他没却想象过他们孩子的模样，他不喜欢小孩子。胡春杨本身就是黄嘉新的小孩了，他不要再整出一个竞争对手来。他只是想看黄嘉新怀孕，想看黄嘉新做妈妈。

这些他也从来不敢跟黄嘉新讲，做弟弟的不该有如此肮脏的想法。即使他同时是跟黄嘉新睡同一张床的炮友。胡春杨有多重身份，可就是做不了黄嘉新的alpha。因此胡春杨很生气，这意味着他不能独占黄嘉新，无法在他身上打下自己专属的标记。

哪怕是补习，胡春杨也只想一对一。他从不担心黄嘉新去教别人，哥哥只能爱弟弟，而黄嘉新是好哥哥，他只会爱胡春杨。只是不能标记带来的不确定性让胡春杨心烦，他想要稳定，想要固定的属于自己的领地。

如果黄嘉新是一艘船，那他注定要一直漂泊，这让胡春杨十分难过。

但胡春杨后来又想开了。他不能做黄嘉新的alpha，只是不能做他的爱人。但无论发生什么，他永远是黄嘉新的弟弟。或许爱情有一天会被磨灭，可亲情不会，亲情是永远燃烧的火焰，有时偶尔会变小，但决不会被浇灭。胡春杨好庆幸，他和黄嘉新是兄弟。这是上天的恩赐。

即使黄嘉新嘴上拒绝了胡春杨，甚至开玩笑地嘲讽了他。可他还是不得不纵容他。胡春杨就是他永远的小孩，他甩不掉的小孩。

在黄嘉新所有的朋友和伴侣里，最好是胡春杨，最爱也是胡春杨。这种爱里掺杂了太多其他因素，揉杂在一起却变得极其纯粹。黄嘉新就是爱胡春杨，哪怕是宠爱，是溺爱，也是不顾一切的爱。


	3. 03

03

黄嘉新一直很清楚，胡春杨的感情太轻了，与普世价值观里的爱不同，是一种欠了就要还的斤斤计较。即使胡春杨现在像牛皮糖一样粘着他，也无非是在补偿过去的自己，固执地重现他人生本来的样子——这被黄嘉新简称为发疯。

胡春杨不会一直这样疯下去，等他心满意足了，得偿所愿了，继而感到疲倦厌烦，便会飞向下一个未知的目的地。黄嘉新却不是候鸟，他是一株树，种在哪儿就长在哪儿，不能随心所欲地移动。胡春杨飞走了之后，他只会成为他人生里某个不值一提的路过的栖息地。

黄嘉新不得不保持清醒。纵然身体间已经没有距离，可每当心被迫吸引着靠近，他就要扯着自己后退，强行撤回安全线内。

黄嘉新以前从没有这样过，“害怕失去所以抗拒拥有”是人生第一次。他不愿意种花，因为不愿意看它一点点掉落，为了避免结束，他避免了一切开始。

首都的冬天是渗进骨子里的干冷，扑面而来的风刮得人脸疼。胡春杨考完了期末，不急着回家，仍然住在黄嘉新那里。他贪恋冬天，贪恋温暖的双人被和哥哥的吻，他们在开着暖气的房间里做爱，被室温蒸出一层薄汗，随着动作揉进拥抱里，还有哥哥后颈散发出的雪松的味道，弥漫在整个房间里。冬天使人变得懒散，胡春杨整日只想和哥哥在床上，用吻和性爱证明自己的存在。

黄嘉新周五晚上得了空，觉得总是窝在家里不太好，也要适时去外面呼吸点新鲜的冷空气，问他要不要吃火锅。胡春杨不挑食，吃什么都行，点点头同意，穿上外套就跟着表哥出门了。

停车的地方距火锅店还有些距离，黄嘉新把双手聚在一起，朝中间哈了一口气。北方的冬天将天地之间都染成冷色调，纵然夜晚时家家户户亮起暖黄的光，还有艳丽的霓虹灯，依然掩不住无所不在的冷清感。

胡春杨走在他右后方，一步半的间距。他们之间的关系很微妙，白天黄嘉新要上班，繁忙的生活使他们被迫暂时分离，到了夜晚时才又再聚到一起。可无论在性方面如何亲近，热切的亲吻还是紧密的拥抱，都填不满他与黄嘉新之间的距离。那是一道无形的沟壑，横跨在他们中间。

胡春杨想要做出些改变，他讨厌跟在黄嘉新身后，总感觉他是被落下的那个人，只能一直追着哥哥跑。所以他向前踏了一大步，站到黄嘉新旁边，握住他的手，放进了自己大衣的口袋里。这样他就不再是被黄嘉新遗忘在身后的小孩，他紧紧地抓住了黄嘉新，将他放进自己口袋里，成为他的一部分。

黄嘉新的手被他慢慢地捂热了。心也是。

胡春杨不满足于在家里学习，他越来越过分，在车上也要补课。

黄嘉新双手撑在挡风玻璃前，喘出的几口热气将镜面都雾化了。他背对着胡春杨，衬衫扣子解了几颗，西装裤被扯到膝盖处，双臀被人用手掐着往外分开，费力地含住alpha的阴茎。

“哥哥，要是你穿的是裙子就好了。”

黄嘉新不是没穿过裙子，很久之前被他哄骗着穿过一次，jk制服式的百褶裙，确实十分方便，胡春杨只要将裙摆掀上去，就可以直接操进哥哥的小穴里，不需要任何提前准备，光是穿裙子这点认知就能让黄嘉新羞得流很多水，接着就是主动地邀请，穿了过膝袜的小腿蹭着胡春杨的膝盖，跪坐着裙摆正好遮住屁股，弓起腰像小猫一样凑近胡春杨，吻在胡春杨的运动裤的裤管处。

后来百褶裙就成了胡春杨的最爱服饰。

在车里自然是穿裙子最方便，最好操，可是黄嘉新刚从公司出来，刚开了一场会，他必须西装革履，没有人可以穿裙子去作报告。所以他调整好姿势，膝盖绷直，趴在玻璃前，乖顺地跪着，臀部后靠，贴住胡春杨的小腹，“下、下次…下次会穿的…”

无论在床上如何温柔相待，黄嘉新下了床后总会进行无意义的自我拉扯。譬如，他对胡春杨说：“我们这样不对。”

胡春杨不以为然，“哪里不对？”

“哪里都不对。”

可是下次胡春杨亲吻他，他还是会回应。胡春杨要操他，他还是会分开双腿。胡春杨要他给他生孩子，他还是会允许他进入生殖腔。

黄嘉新面对胡春杨有种骨子里的，天性里的，不能磨灭和改变的心软。胡春杨之前说想做他永远的小孩，或许真的可行。

可黄嘉新还是在某一天对胡春杨说出了“不”。胡春杨问他缘由，他闭紧牙关不说。胡春杨好像要哭了，糖果被别人抢走，玩游戏被别人欺负，类似的情感猛然发酵，他不能接受。

他问黄嘉新，是因为我要你穿裙子，要你给我生孩子吗？那不穿了，不生了，我们什么都不做，你不要再扔下我。

黄嘉新听胡春杨断断续续说出的话，只当他在发疯，不予理会。 

很多年之后，胡春杨又问起这件事。黄嘉新才肯告诉他，是那次冬日寒夜里的牵手。胡春杨握住他的手，跟他十指相扣，他手掌的温度传到他手心里。在那一刻，黄嘉新忽然意识到，胡春杨把他当哥哥当老师，从他身上索取迟来的应得的宠爱，目的纯粹，只为自己快乐。黄嘉新可以同他做爱，作为一种补偿和纵容。

可他们不能牵手，牵手是恋人做的事。黄嘉新的手被胡春杨握住，放进他的口袋里，这无关乎于性，只关乎于情。

黄嘉新可以让胡春杨进入他的身体，却不能让胡春杨进入他的心。跟胡春杨做爱他有许多推脱的理由，他是无法反抗的omega，身体本能地接受alpha的进入，就算他露出后颈给胡春杨咬，撅起屁股给胡春杨操，发出可怜的带着哭腔的声音，求他用力求他吻自己，他仍然可以说自己是无辜的，凭着omega的身份全身而退，无人能审判他。

可爱上自己的弟弟没有任何可行的借口，没人逼他去爱上胡春杨。身体不能被控制，情感却可以。他不再无辜，他已是一目了然的十恶不赦。

胡春杨却对此一无所知，他是只知道trick or treat懵懂少年，不懂牵手意味着什么，可能只是想抓住自己的哥哥，让哥哥的手不再寒冷。他做事不考虑后果，想做就做了。

黄嘉新说：你总有一天会明白一切，可我不想将你教会了之后，再目送你飞走。

黄嘉新是俗世红尘里的普通人。当年的分离也使他伤心很久，可作为年长的哥哥，他不好意思将悲伤在弟弟面前表现出来，反而装作无所谓地拍拍胡春杨地背，说没关系，我寒暑假可以再回来找你玩。

黄嘉新食言了，那之后的每年寒暑假他都很忙，有各种各样的冬夏令营和补习班要去参加，他没有一次真的回来过。每当胡春杨放假后满怀期待地问父母，哥哥什么时候来？得到的答案都是：

“哥哥要上课，来不了啦。”

黄嘉新很清楚，自己伤透了胡春杨的心，给了他希望又让他失望。他每次得到答案后偷偷掉几滴眼泪，又安慰自己，下一次，下一次一定会回来的。无数个下一次过去，胡春杨长大了， 他终于肯面对残忍的现实，哥哥不会再回来了，哥哥不要他了。

他们走到今天这一步，黄嘉新难辞其咎。于是报应来了，他因为愧疚感不能拒绝胡春杨，只能惯着他，心也在时间的流逝中忍不住地一点点送出去，再被细致地粉碎。他责怪不了任何人，只能想，或许胡春杨当初也是这种感觉。

胡春杨只要疼爱，可黄嘉新要爱。哪怕他也很贪恋这片刻的温存，也必须及时止损，不能等到了角色调换的那天，他问胡春杨你还会回来吗，胡春杨说会，接着转身飞向更好更远的天空。他只能望着他远去的背影，一直无意义地等。

黄嘉新是俗人，是恶人，他不想体验被抛弃的感觉。

胡春杨不明白黄嘉新的自我拉扯，只觉得他太拧巴。他强硬地拉扯住哥哥的袖子，不允许他走。黄嘉新很头痛，他总不能对他说，我们不能再继续，因为我怕我爱上你。这种话不能说，说了可就难堪了，没法收场。

每当到了这种时刻，胡春杨都会以疯对抗，他扯着黄嘉新的胳膊，将他拉进卧室，踹开门将他拽进来。黄嘉新痛呼出声，手腕被胡春杨用力捏着，拇指按在跳动的筋脉上，黄嘉新感觉自己整个人都被他挟持住。

黄嘉新被推压到合上的门板上，背直直地撞上去，痛得他皱眉，还没等他缓过神来，双唇又被咬住了，唇肉被压在胡春杨齿间，叼住来回啃咬。他用手去推胡春杨，推不动，反而被捉住手摁回在门板上。

他只好再顺应胡春杨最后一次，允许他再发最后一次疯。

黄嘉新背靠着坚硬的门板，身体后仰，一条腿被抬起分开挂在胡春杨胳膊上，胡春杨挤进他两腿之间，他绷直了脚尖才勉强站稳。

一开开始的吻很凶，可真做了，反而很温柔。胡春杨也意识到了接下来不得不面对的分别，不舍得再发狠，想要将这次性爱尽可能地延长。他吻住黄嘉欣的侧脸，阴茎在他后穴里缓慢地顶弄。

他吻在黄嘉新的侧脸，鼻梁，还有下巴上，他小声地祈求，哥哥，你不要再扔下我。

胡春杨的阴茎还顶在黄嘉新的生殖腔口，他紧紧地圈住黄嘉新，只要再进一步，再狠心一点，在哥哥的生殖腔里成结，就不必再担惊受怕，不用再害怕被抛弃。可他做不到，他只敢祈求，哥哥，你不要再扔下我。

黄嘉新不敢再轻易许下承诺，只能无声地回吻。

胡春杨还是走了。妈妈打了三个电话，问他放了假怎么还不回家。他实在找不出搪塞的借口，更找不出再留下去的理由，他早就该走了，这里不是他的家，他借住了半年多，留下了许多美好的记忆，但这里仍然不是他的家。他只好说，明天就回。

行李收拾了一大部分，黄嘉新问他为什么要带那么多走，他那时正坐在地板上装衣服和专业书，抬头看了站在面前的哥哥一眼，一言不发，看了几秒后又低下头继续忙手上的活。

黄嘉新被他那一眼看得心跳都要停止了，他张张嘴想再说些什么，感到眼眶发酸，又把嘴巴闭上。他什么都不能说，他像很多年前一样，又一次扔下了胡春杨。可他这次不能再给胡春杨希望，因为他做不到。他清楚地知道自己无法实现诺言，无论说什么都只会让胡春杨更加失望。

黄嘉新送胡春杨去火车站，没有月台票了，在检票口就必须分别。胡春杨一路上都沉默着，到了火车站背对着黄嘉新去排队检票，检得很快，他很快走到了前面。到了这时刻，他终于忍不住，转过身小跑回来，去亲黄嘉新。

在火车站没人认识他们，看他们接吻，还以为他们是舍不得分开的情侣。胡春杨知道别人会这样想，他很高兴，无论以后怎样，至少在别人的世界里，他和黄嘉新以情侣的身份存在过。

大年夜那天，妈妈问胡春杨：“你有没有给姑姑一家拜年？记得发个微信。”

胡春杨答应下来，打开微信将别人转发给自己的祝福又发给了姑姑和姑父，接着点开了黄嘉新的聊天框，上面显示最后一条消息还停留在他回家的那天发送的：“到家了，别担心。”

在火车站时，亲吻过后，黄嘉新拥抱了他一下，他们又从情侣做回兄弟。黄嘉新从容地变成了关爱弟弟的兄长，对他说：“到家了记得给我发消息。”胡春杨刚出站，就给他发了，却没能得到回应。

胡春杨对着屏幕，在输入栏里打打删删，最后发了一句：“吃饺子了吗？”他抱着手机等了好久，等到父母都包好了饺子喊他去吃，也没有等来黄嘉新的回复。

吃完年夜饭，收了父母的红包，电视里的主持人开始倒数了，胡春杨穿上外套下楼去放鞭炮，点着之后拿出手机，还停留在黄嘉新手机号的页面，他犹豫了许久，一直到鞭炮都放完了，他才鼓起勇气拨出去。

“喂？”

胡春杨拿着手机，不知道该说什么。你吃饺子了吗？肯定吃了。睡了吗？当然没睡。有想我吗？绝对没想。

“哥哥。”

“唔，怎么了？”

“新年快乐——哥哥。哥哥，我——”

“…”黄嘉新在听他讲，理智告诉他，他应该立即打断胡春杨，不能让他再说下去，有些话一旦说出来就会将他们的世界都搅翻。

“杨杨，”黄嘉新出声打断他，胡春杨的话在听到他的声音后戛然而止，电话那边只能听到他均匀的呼吸声。黄嘉新思忖后再三才开口：“你会飞走吗？”

“……不会。”胡春杨坚定地回答他，“不会的，我不会飞走了。”

接着他还是说出了那句在嘴里徘徊过无数次，每次急着要跳出嘴里，却又被迫咽下的话：“哥哥，我爱你。”

我不会再飞走了，哥哥，我愿意为了你停留。

在胡春杨走后，黄嘉新开始失眠。他甚至睡不惯双人床了，总觉得另一边缺点什么。

不习惯早晨独自醒来，不习惯夜晚独自吃饭。首都的冬天那么冷，他一个人在街上走，双手只能放进自己大衣的口袋里。

黄嘉新第一次觉得自己作，当他那天看着胡春杨过了检票口，进了火车站。他出神地望着胡春杨刚刚站过的地方，过了一会儿他蹲下身，将脸埋进双手间，压抑地哭出声。

他太作了，是他赶胡春杨走的，可胡春杨真的走了，他又想哭着质问：你怎么说走就走了？你怎么真的就走了。

黄嘉新没能即使止损。他低估了自己情感发展的速度，在他意识到自己可能会爱上胡春杨的那一刻，就已经没有退路。

黄嘉新不肯回复胡春杨报平安的消息，他变成了当初的胡春杨，固执地不接受对方已经离开自己的事实。他无可避免地成为了被抛弃的那一个。

胡春杨这次真的飞走了，飞向了更高更远的天空。

黄嘉新偶尔半夜醒来，翻过身想找寻记忆里温暖的怀抱，却扑了场空。他只好把脸蒙进被子里，把眼泪抹在上面。

黄嘉新没料到胡春杨会给他打电话，他更没料到自己会问出在那一刻显得十分莫名其妙的问题——“你会飞走吗？”他不认为胡春杨能听懂，这是一句不着四六的话。

可在那一刻他没抑制住自己的冲动，他想知道胡春杨的答案，只要胡春杨跟他说，他不会飞走了，他愿意选择黄嘉新作为他永远的栖息地，黄嘉新就会不顾一切地跟他在一起。哪怕在别人眼里，他是跟弟弟乱伦的怪胎，他会被别人唾弃，都没关系。

“不会，不会的，我不会飞走了。哥哥，我爱你。”

黄嘉新牙齿咬住自己的下唇，整个人控制不住地战栗。零点的钟声刚刚敲响，新的一年到来，过去的种种统统翻篇。他深呼吸数下，对胡春杨说：

“我也爱你。”


End file.
